


"Don't make me say it, Bakamatsu."

by zzz7nitsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bcs they are my comfort ship, Blushing, F/F, IruMatsu, Miu Iruma being a gay mess, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzz7nitsu/pseuds/zzz7nitsu
Summary: Miu wants Kaede to tell her she loves her but doesn't want to ask it directly.One-Shot, reaaaally short.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	"Don't make me say it, Bakamatsu."

Miu felt nervous, her mind was full of thoughts of the same person, her girlfriend, Kaede Akamatsu. They have been dating for three months and neither of them have said "I love you" to each other. Miu wanted to say those words to Kaede but even though they have cuddled, hugged a few times and officially became a couple, she thought Kaede wouldn't respond well to her feelings or words. Miu invited Kaede to her room, saying she had something to say to her.

"Something bad happened?" Kaede asked when Miu invited her. "No, no! I just want to talk about something, it's not that important tho, just come around 10 PM!" She almost disappeared in a second after saying those words, leaving Kaede quite confused. 

After talking to herself and thinking about what she should say to her girlfriend, someone knocked on the door, Miu ran and found the silhouette of her favourite person standing right there. "Speaking of the devil!" The taller girl said, letting Kaede enter the room.

"Were you talking about me with someone?" The "Devil" asked, making Miu blush a bit. "Ahaha, of course not! I was just joking!" She tried to fix the situation, but Kaede had already understood what was going on.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Kaede sat on Miu's bed, looking directly into her eyes, Miu tried to avoid eye contact, just a few seconds looking into Kaede's eyes made her blush like a tomato. "I made you come to my room because you have to tell me something, obviously." Miu declared, now leaving Kaede with a more confused face.

"Do I have to tell you something? Hmm, I don't remember." Kaede grabbed her own chin with her fingers, squinting her eyes watching Miu's cheeks blushing again and looking around, she let a small giggle out of her lips and stood up, getting closer to Miu and grabbing her face with her hands.

"Maybe it's you the one that has something to say to me?" Kaede questioned, feeling the heat on her hands. "W-What? I don't have anything to say to you, stupid." Miu closed her eyes when she felt Kaede's eyes on her own eyes, avoiding eye contact again.

"Just say what you want, I'll give it to you." "Don't make me say it, Bakamatsu." Miu mumbled, feeling her girlfriend's cold fingers rubbing her cheeks.

"Just kidding. I _love_ you, Miu Iruma."

"I-I love you too, Kaede Akamatsu."

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing and I don't know if it will be good, don't laugh at me please omg.


End file.
